Wolfme
by Alika Malik
Summary: Serigala yang tidak memiliki indra penciuman sama saja dengan buta. KrisHo fics/wolfAu/mpreg/yaoi/ boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

Title :wolf mate

Content: Title: Wolfme

Main cast : Suho/Kim joonmyeon, Kris wu, all member exo and other...

Genre: wolf/AU, mpreg, yaoi, romance fantasy

Rate: ...

Prolog

.

Suho serigala cacat yang di kawin oleh serigala yang tidak ia kenal.

.

Suho serigala putih yang buta berusia 20 tahun di buang keluarganya saat bergusia 10 tahun, ia hidup sendirian di hutan, makanan sehari-harinya adalah ikan, ia menangkapnya sendiri dengan perangkap jala dari kayu yang ia rajut sendiri, walau buta tapi ia pandai merajut. tubuhnya tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun lalu, kecil, lemah , dan terlihat tidak berdaya, tapi suho mampu bertahan hidup sendirian.

Saat musim hujan tiba suho tak bisa menangkap ikan karena arus sungai yang deras dan terpaksa ia memakan daun-daunan yang kira tidak beracun untuk mengisi perutnya, begitulah kehidupanya di hutan selama 10 tahun

Bulan april tiba dan itu artinya saatnya musim kawin bagi para serigala untuk mencari pasangan namun tidak berlaku untuk suho. saat musim kawin tiba suho justru bersembunyi, bukanya ia tidak ingin hanya saja ia takut pasanganya tidak akan mencintainya, sebagian besar serigala memiliki pasangan tanpa cinta dan lebih buruknya kodrat kaum serigala harus bersama selamanya. bagaimana bisa hidup dengan pasanganmu tanpa ada cinta di antara mereka, suho percaya tentang cinta dan dia ingin membuktikan kalau dia bisa mendapatkanya dan seseorang itu juga memberikan cintanya.

pada malam musim kawin adalah hal yang paling mengerikan bagi suho, dia harus bersembunyi sampai satu minggu dan ia terpaksa puasa tanpa makan.

Ke esokanya usainya musim kawin,suho keluar dari tempat persembunyianya ia pergi ke sungai untuk mencari makan. telinganya berkedut senang mendengar suara arus sungai yang tenang itu menandakan ia siap untuk berburu ikan.

srek

Suho mundur begitu mencium aroma asing mendekat,itu berarti ada serigala lain di sekitarnya.

snip

Baunya makin mendekat, suho tidak bisa melihat dan ia juga tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan serigala dengan penciumanya, dengan tubuh gemetar suho terpaksa mundur menunda waktu makannya, keselamatnya lebih penting dari pada isi perutnya.

Suho berlari ketempat persembunyianya namun tak di sangka serigala tadi malah mengikutinya. karena suho buta ia tentu tak melihat jalan, suho menabrak pohon. ia jatuh dengan dahi berdarah kepalanya berdenyut sakit terbentur batang pohon dan ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari.

srek

Oh tidak! serigala tadi yang mengejarnya tepat di sekitarnya. suho menyerah ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, ia pasrah apa yang akan di lakukan serigala itu padanya, seekor serigala berbulu coklat ke emasan yang dua kali lebih besar darinya perlahan mendekat dengan mengeram memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam. suho hanya bisa menutup mata saat serigala itu menerjangnya.

Suho membuka matanya , ia meringis saat mencoba bangun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa, ia terbangun dalam bentuk hybrida, telanjang dan darah yang mengalir dari selangkanganya, suho terdiam mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, mengapa dirinya sangat lemah dan itu membuatnya mudah di sakiti serigala lain dan dirinya juga pengecut selalu bersembunyi.

Suho memeluk perutnya berharap akan ada kehidupan di sana yang kelak akan menemaninya nanti, diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil bukankah itu artinya serigala yang menyerangnya termasuk baik? meninggalkan benih memberi teman untuknya, tapi suho takut serigala itu akan mencarinya dan akan mengikatnya, suho berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, tubuhnya tidak bisa berubah ke bentuk serigala karena proses ilmiah perkawinan, serigala akan menjadi wujud menjadi manusia saat melakulan perkawinan secara alami dan menjadi serigala saat melahirkan, suho berjalan dengan langkah terseok karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sakit, ia kembali ke gua tempat persembunyianya, menyiapkan bekal untuk perjalananya mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. suho tak mungkin terus disini sementara ada serigala yang tidak di kenal telah mengawininya paksa, serigala itu pasti akan datang lagi dan mencarinya.

Suho tidak memiliki bawaan yang layak, karena ia orang buangan tentunya suho tak memiliki apa-apa, hanya beberapa potong pakaian yang sebenarnya tidak layak pakai dan roti ubi yang ia masak sendiri mengunakan batu. setelah selesai, suho berjalan pelan meninggalkan gua itu, gua ternyaman yang menjadi rumahnya selama 10 tahun.

.

my fanfiction in fanfictionet. please your review...


	2. Chapter 2

wolfme 2

Title: snow white, please come back

Main cast: Kris Wu/ Kim Suho/ Xi Luhan/ Jessica Jung and other...

Genre: Wolf/AU, mpreg, yaoi, romance

Rate: T

lenght : ?

.

Di koloni pack wu

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung berambut pirang berjalan santai memasuki koloninya, bersiul-siul senang seolah barusan telah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan, seekor serigala berbulu coklat muda bersembunyi mengintai pemuda jangkung itu, langkah-langkah ringanya mengikuti kemana namja jangkung itu pergi.

Namja jangkung yang bernama kris itu terdiam merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat.

Drap

drap

drap

Seekor serigala coklat muda melompat menerjangnya, mengeram dan mengigit, bukanya takut namja jangkung itu juga ikut mengigit.

" yahaa! " pekiknya berguling-guling dengan serigala berbulu coklat yang menyerangnya mengigit dan mengelitik bulu coklat mudanya,sedangkan serigala berbulu coklat itu mengeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda jangkung itu, perlahan tubuhnya menyusut dan bulu-bulu di kulitnya menghilang berganti sosok hibrida mirip manusia kecuali telinga dan ekornya yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

" oke kris, aku menyerah " kata seorang namja dalam pelukan kris yang tadinya seekor serigala berbulu coklat itu, kris menyerigai kemudian berdiri, menepuk pakaianya yang kotor karena bergulat di tanah barusan.

" oh luhan! kau telanjang " pekik kris dengan nada mengejek , luhan mendecih sebal lalu bangkit berdiri meraih pakaianya lalu memakainya.

" kemana saja kau! alpha mencarimu " kata luhan dengan nada kesal.

" mencari pasangan " jawab kris enteng, luhan mendengus

" apa maksudmu mencari pasangan? alpha sudah menyiapkan pasanganmu kris... omega yang sempurna dari pack jung " kris menyungingkan senyuman sinis " kalau aku menerimanya seharusnya aku tak mencari pasanganku sendiri -"

"kris! "

"-seharusnya kau yang menjadi mate omega jung itu bukan aku, karena aku tidak mungkin akan menjadi alpha"

" kris. aku bilang hentikan! semua ini mutlak atas perintah alpha, pertama. bukan aku yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan omega jung! kedua. aku bukan penerus alpha karena dia ayahmu!" bentak luhan emosi.

" aku tidak akan pernah menjadi alpha luhan, kalau aku sesempurna kau, mungkin aku akan menerima semua ini "

" sudah cukup! aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu kris. cepat temui alpha sekarang! pack jung juga ada di sini" kata luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan kris, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan kris sepupunya, ia selalu menghilang entah kemana dan dirinya selalu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan alpha, luhan sudah muak dengan sifat keras kepala kris yang selalu bertindak seenaknya, luhan tentu sangat kesal pada kris terutama saat berburu, ia selalu mendapat tangkapan paling banyak tapi alpha selalu memuji kalau semua itu hasil tangkapan kris dan itu membuatnya kesal, luhan juga ingin di puji dirinya hebat tapi kris selalu mengambil alih usahanya.

Luhan berjalan cepat dengan mengepalkan tinjunya, sebenarnya ia ingin menonjok wajah kris agar semua orang melihat wajah asli tuan muda mereka yang pengecut dan pemalas. kris menghela nafas lelah, ia merasa bersalah telah membuat sepupunya kecewa, kris tahu luhan pasti akan jengah padanya yang selalu tergantung padanya. kris hanya ingin luhan menjadi penunjuk jalanya, kris sadar ia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa luhan.

Kris menundukan kepalanya, dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang pertemuan yang di sana ada alpha jung dengan kelompoknya juga, kris tidak tahu mereka sedang mendiskusikan apa, ia tak peduli.

.

" oh kris putraku, akhirnya kau datang! " pekik seorang namja paruh baya bertubuh tegap, beberapa bekas luka menghiasi lengan, leher dan wajahnya bukti ia pemburu yang hebat, kris miris menatapnya, tuan wu berjalan mendekat dan merangkul putranya.

" kau tahu kami sedang mendiskusikan apa?" tanya ayahnya, kris tak menjawab " kami sepakat menyatukan pack kita, dengan cucu kita sebagai alpha hahaha..." jawab ayahnya di selingi tawa yang khas, kris terdiam mencerna sesuatu.

Cucu? putra ayahnya hanya dirinya, itu berarti...

" musim kawin baru saja usai, tak ada salahnya kita mengikat kalian lebih dulu, kami masih bersabar menunggu cucu kami tahun depan " kris melebarkan matanya terkejut, ia mengerti maksud ayahnya.

" kau tidak boleh menolaknya nak! kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya " kata ayahnya melepas rangkulanya, ibunya berdiri lalu menyeretnya dan mendudukanya di kursi, membasuh wajahnya, mencuci kakinya dan melepas pakaianya , kris masih terdiam, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan, perjodohan yang sengaja ia hindari ini malah telah di resmikan, apa yang ia katakan pada luhan, kris tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini karena ia tidak mungkin menjadi alpha, kris hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya dan klanya di hadapan pack jung, tapi ia terlalu pengecut menyeruakan suaranya.

set

Kris mendongak menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia kenal gadis ini, jessica omega yang di banga-bangakan kesempurnaanya di pack jung, kris sependapat dengan mereka, jessica memang sempurna, dia cantik, anggun, sopan, telinga emasnya terlihat mewah di mahkota pirangnya, siapapun pasti tak akan menolak pesonanya, kris tentu tertarik padanya tapi sebuah kenyataan membuatnya harus menjauhi gadis ini.

Acara repsepsi kecil-kecilan itu berjalan lancar, acara pengikat pasangan memang harus di rayakan besar-besaran tapi mengingat musim kawin sudah berakhir akhirnya mereka merayakan seadanya saja, mereka juga tinggal satu rumah dan ranjang yang sama layaknya pengantin baru.

Malam itu kris tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, pikiranya mengembara tertuju pada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan di hutan, kris mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, menyingkirkan lengan kurus yang melilit pingangnya, perlahan ia bangkit berjalan menuju lemari, mengemas beberapa pakaian lalu berjalan lagi ke arah pintu keluar, ia melirik sekilas jessica yeoja yang telah menjadi pasanganya tapi belum resmi.

" maafkan aku..." gumamnya lirih lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

Kris berlari kencang dengan sosok serigalanya menuju hutan, dinginya malam yang menusuk tak ia hiraukan, pikiran dan matanya tertuju pada gua kecil di tengah hutan dekat pohon dan semak ia terjang demi mencapai tempat itu, gelapnya malam tak menyulitkan pandanganya ia juga tak takut akan ada binatang lain yang akan menerkamnya, hei...dia sosok serigala saat ini, serigala yang merupakan mahluk paling berkuasa saat ini dan para binatang lain telah tunduk padanya.

Kris mengurangi kecepatan larinya begitu tempat yang ia tuju sudah terlihat, kris melambatkan langkahnya mendekati gua kecil yang mirip seperti semak adelweis, kris berdiri lumayan jauh menatap mulut gua itu, kris mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, berharap ia bangun nanti sosok putih salju itu akan menyambutnya.

.

Ke esokan paginya

Kris membuka matanya mendengar gemercik suara air, telinga runcingnya berkedut dan langsung berlari ke sungai mengira sosok putih salju itu sedang menangkap ikan seperti biasanya, tapi...di sungai itu ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa , hanya burung bangau yang sedang menangkap ikan dengan parunya. kris mendesah kecewa lalu kembali ke tempat tadi mengawasi tempat tinggal si putih salju.

Seharian ia mengawasi dan tak ada tanda-tanda putih salju keluar dari tempat persembunyian, kris yang penasaran dan juga tidak sabar, berlari mendekati gua itu, ia mengendus, mengorek lubang gua itu yang ternyata tak muat ukuran tubuhnya, kris terus mengali lubang gua itu sampai ia kira muat dan memasukinya.

Rupanya gua itu tak sekecil dari luarnya, di dalamnya rupanya sangat luas, kering dan hangat, walau semuanya batu dan tanah tapi semuanya di ukir dan di susun seperti rumah sungguhan, di mana ada meja makan, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar tidur, kris tersenyum lebar dalam pikiranya ia membayangkan dirinya dan anak-anaknya akan tinggal nyaman di sini dengan putih salju tentunya yang menjadi pasanganya.

Hah! kris tersadar dari lamunanya, tujuan datang kemari. ia mengernyit menatap gua itu yang ternyata tak berpenghuni, kris menundukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dadanya, melihat gua itu yang ternyata bersih dan tak berpenghuni kris yakin sosok putih salju telah pergi.

Ia tahu kenapa sosok putih salju itu pergi, tentu itu kesalahanya, dirinya telah menodainya dan meninggalkanya begitu saja, dia pasti pergi karena takut ia akan datang dan menyakitinya, kris tahu itu salah, ia hanya sengaja menandainya karena kris memilih dia sebagai pasanganya.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian...

Namja mungil berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan pakaian copang-camping hidup terlunta-lunta di kota, ia tidak terbiasa hidup di kota. niat pergi dan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru rupanya tidak segampang yang ia kira, setiap ia singah hanya sekedar melepas lelah, seorang bertelinga rubah yang merupakan pemilik tempat itu menyalak dan mengusirnya atau mereka meminta uang sewa, dan kini ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam di pinggir pasar mengharapkan belas kasih orang-orang yang lewat, lengan kurusnya mengelus perutnya yang kini sedikit membuncit, setetes krystal bening membasahi pipi tirusnya, ia sedih tak bisa menjaga asupan anaknya yang masih berupa janin, ia takut anaknya akan lahir cacat seperti dirinya, telinga dan ekornya yang semula putih kini berwarna meringkuk di gang dekat pasar, hari ini ia tidak makan sama sekali dan hanya minum air yang gampang di jumpai, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya mengabaikan perut kosongnya yang minta di isi.

Suho membuka matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia mengendus merasakan masih ada beberapa orang di pasar, suasananya sudah cukup tenang karena ini sudah malam, ia mengernyit melihat siluet bayangan hitam di depanya.

" kau sudah bangun rupanya " suara lembut seorang wanita yang tepat berdiri di depanya, suho tak bisa melihat sosoknya, menurut indra penciumanya wanita ini sudah cukup berumur dan tentu dia juga serigala.

" bangunlah " katanya lagi, menarik suho berdiri dan menariknya mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, kerumahnya mungkin karena dari suaranya wanita ini orang yang baik, pikir suho pasrah mengikuti wanita paru baya itu.

Mereka memasuki bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dekat pasar, wanita mempersilahkan suho duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu, wanita itu masuk ke dalam dan kembali membawa beberapa makanan dan air lalu meletakanya di depan suho.

" makanlah...kau pasti belum makankan? jangan biarkan perutmu kosong dalam ke adaan hamil " ujarnya, suho membulatkan matanya terkejut tak menyangka wanita ini mengetahui kondisinya.

" jangan terkejut. aku selalu memperhatikanmu" jelasnya, suho diam sambil memakan makananya.

" dimana pasanganmu?" suho membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu, wanita paru baya itu menghela nafas, ia tahu terkejutan namja manis ini yang tak mau bicara pasti ia sedang terguncang.

" semua serigala harus hidup berpasang-pasang, suka atau tidak kau harus bersamanya, itulah hukum alam, bila kau menolaknya atau pasanganmu tidak mau bertangung jawab maka alam akan menghukum kalian " suho hanya diam membeku mendengar ceramah-ceramah wanita yang baru di kenalnya ini, seolah barusan menamparnya, suho memang sengaja meninggalkanya karena ia takut tersakiti dan bukanya menolak.

" pulanglah...dia pasti sedang menunggumu "

.

.

" kris! apa yang kau lakukan disini? berjam-jam hanya diam-oh bukan! bukan sudah berhari-hari? berminggu-minggu? atau-"

" dua bulan " sela kris jengah, luhan mendengus, sebenarnya ia engan di ajak kris ke tengah hutan yang ternyata tak melakukan apa-apa selama berhari-hari, luhan heran dengan sepupunya ini yang diam menatap kosong semak-semak putih itu, apa yang ada dalam pikiranya? luhan tidak mengerti.

Sudah berhari-hari kris tidak mau pulang, ia juga mengabaikan jessica, bahkan alpha sempat marah dan terjadi adu taring yang di menangkan oleh alpha tentunya, kris tetap pergi walau ia terluka parah.

" kris...aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini, duduk termenung menatap semak itu dan kadang juga menatap sungai. apa yang terjadi denganmu? kau sedang tidak gilakan? " kata luhan frustasi, ia merasa aneh dengan sepupunya yang mendadak hopeless sejak peresmian pengikatan itu.

tunggu! kris pernah bilang beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan "mencari pasangan" apakah ia sudah memiliki pasangan sebelum jessica?.

" k-"

" dia pergi luhan " ucap kris saat luhan hendak membuka mulut " semua ini salahku...seharusnya aku tak pergi " ucapnya lagi dengan nada bersalah " aku memang pengecut " sekarang luhan tahu apa yang kris maksud, dugaanya benar kris sudah memiliki pasangan sebelum jessica, luhan menepuk pundak sepupunya menenangkan.

" tenanglah kris...dia pasti kembali " kata luhan, kris mendesah putus asa " ya, aku yakin dia pasti kembali " jawab kris dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat menyakitkan di mata luhan, ini pertama kalinya luhan melihat kris dengan keadaan yang kacau, sangat berartikah orang itu? sehingga mampu mengacaukan semua isi pikiran sepupunya.

" lebih baik kita pu-"

SREK

Mereka tersentak kaget, melihat serigala abu-abu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang juga menatapnya , kris melebarkan matanya, membuang pakaianya asal, tubuhnya bergeser ke bentuk serigala besar berbulu coklat keemasan berlari cepat menuju serigala abu-abu itu, menjilati moncong dan perutnya, luhan yang masih tersentak kaget tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengenal serigala itu, bukan hanya dia, semua serigala pemburu juga mengenalnya. dia serigala cacat yang sengaja di buang. mitos serigala cacat harus di buang atau di jauhkan karena akan memperburuk keturunan.

.

.

TBC

Chap 1/2 update. chp kemarin ada yang bingung ya? sorry ya ga tulis krisho berapa ya kira-kira? yang tertua di atas krisho aku buat seumuran sama enyak/babeh, karena ini fics wolfau jadi nanti suho kemungkinan lahirin anak kembar sepasang atau empat sekaligus jadi jangan kaget yaaa...

Terima kasih yang dah review, yang silent reader aku ngak pernah merhatiin mereka jadi aku angap silent reader tuh ngak ada.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfme 3

Title: welcome suho

Main cast : Kris Wu / Kim Suho / Xi Luhan and other...

Genre : Wolf/ AU ,mpreg , yaoi, romance.

Rate : T

Lenght : ?

.

.

GRRRRRRRR

Suho mengeram marah saat ia merasa ada serigala tak di kenal mendekat dan dengan seenaknya ia menjilati moncong dan perutnya seolah dia mengenalnya. suho tak mengenal siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini sejak ia di buang keluarganya.

Serigala coklat itu mundur melihat serigala abu-abu itu mengeram tanda penolakan, kris mendesah ia tahu snow white -yang entah kenapa bulunya menjadi abu-abu-tidak mengenalnya, ia tidak menghafal aromanya, kris tahu ia buta karena itu ia harus mengenalnya dengan bau tubuhnya.

Serigala kris menyentuh belakang lehernya sendiri dan seketika bulu-bulu coklat keemasan menghilang dalam sekejab di ganti oleh sosok hybrida setengah manusia, kris melangkah pelan mendekati snow white.

" hei...aku kris, aku adalah pasanganmu...aku mohon jangan marah karena aku telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu...aku minta maaf. aku datang ingin mengikatmu denganku sebagai mate. aku berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik " kata kris terbata-bata, ia takut snow white akan menyerang tubuh hybrida yang tentunya gampang terluka, dan kris juga tidak mau menyerang karena snow white sedang hamil, kris tidak ingin menyakiti ke duanya.

Suho yang mendengar kata-kata hybrida kris mencoba mengingat sesuatu, ia lupa aroma tubuh serigala yang telah menghamilinya tentunya ia tak percaya dengan namja ini, ia ragu.

Kris yang terlihat tidak menyerah masih berusaha mendekati snow white, suho masih mengeram waspada.

Kris melompat menerjang tubuh suho, beruntung suho buta sehingga ia tidak melihat gerakanya.

Kris mencengkram leher suho agar ia tak mengigit, menekan dengan kuat, salah satu tanganya bergerak ke arah perut ...

" ah! "

Suho berubah ke wujud hybrida di pelukan kris, kris masih memeluknya erat, menahan suho yang malah memberontak.

" ciumlah tubuhku agar kau ingat itu aku, apakah kau masih mengingatnya? " suho tidak bergeming dan diam-diam ia menyesap bau tubuh namja ini mencoba mengingatnya, apa benar dia serigala yang telah menghamilinya?.

Suho diam tak memberontak, kris tersenyum karena itu berarti ia telah mengingatnya, kris melongarkan pelukanya, menatap wajah snow white dengan dekat.

" kau sudah mengenalku? " tanya kris terharu, suho menganguk, ia sudah tak marah lagi pada namja ini, tidak mungkin ia menyerang namja yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya.

" siapa namamu? "

" s...s...su...ho " jawabnya dengan suara serak, kris tersenyum lalu memeluk namja itu lagi lebih erat karena bahagia.

" selamat datang suho "

Suho hanya diam saja saat tangan besar seseorang mengusap bulu abu-abunya yang kasar karena banyaknya debu yang menempel. membasuhnya dengan air, mengosoknya pelan, suho hanya diam menikmati sentuhan dari namja yang memilihnya menjadi pasangan, dari sentuhan lembutnya suho yakin orang ini tidak akan berbuat buruk padanya.

Suho memang tak tahu rupa orang itu, kenapa ia mau denganya yang jelas ia cacat. apa jangan-jangan namja ini juga cacat?.

Kris tersenyum menatap suho yang sepertinya menikmati sentuhanya, bulunya yang tadinya abu-abu kini sudah putih bersih ke warna semula, inilah yang membuat kris jatuh cinta padanya.

Suho membuka mata menampakan iris abu-abu menatap kris lekat yang sebenarnya ia tak lihat apa-apa hanya warna berpendar tak jelas, kris tersenyum lagi, satu lagi hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya yaitu iris abu-abunya yang khas.

" bangunlah..." ucapnya lalu membungkus tubuh suho dengan kain lebar yang hangat, mandi di malam hari memang tak bagus tapi melihat tubuh suho yang kotor, kris tak tahan ingin segera membersihkanya, kris menariknya keluar dari sungai, menuntunya agar tidak terpeleset lalu menghampiri luhan yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" luhan... "

" ini suho...pasanganku " kata kris memperkenalkan nama pasanganya, suho yang tahu kris bersama orang lain dan dia sepupunya, hanya tersenyum kecil padanya, ia tidak pernah bicara dengan orang asing.

" aku luhan " kata luhan menjawab perkenalan lalu mengankat tangan berniat berjabat tangan, suho yang buta tentu tak tahu maksud luhan jadi dia diam saja, kris menatap luhan mengisyaratakan menarik kembali tanganya.

" oh maaf...aku tidak tahu kalau kau buta " kata luhan pura-pura baru menyadari, suho hanya tersenyum kecil menangapi perasaan bersalah luhan.

" di sini dingin, ayo kita masuk ke dalam "

Mereka memasuki gua rumah suho, kris menyalahkan perapian membuat tempat itu menjadi terang dan hangat, memangang beberapa ikan yang tadi ia tangkap ( sebenarnya suho yang menangkapnya, kris tentu heran melihatnya, serigala buta bisa menangkap ikan ) untuk makan malam mereka, setelah matang ia menyerahkanya pada suho yang sepertinya sudah lapar, kris tersenyum menatap suho yang sedang melahap makan malamnya dengan rakus, terlihat sekali ia memang kelaparan, suho yang merasa di perhatikan ia menghentikan makanya.

" kenapa kau menatapku terus? apa kau tidak lapar ?" katanya, kris mengeleng lalu mengusak rambut suho " aku tidak lapar, makanlah yang banyak agar kalian sehat " jawabnya, pipi suho bersemu merah , hatinya menghangat dengan ucapan kris barusan, baru kali ini ada orang yang peduli padanya, ini memang perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan tapi suho menyukainya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang di selingi pekikan kris yang terus memarahi suho karena makan ikan hampir tak tersisa dan kris terkejut melihat suho menelan ikan bulat-bulat dan suho tanpa bersalah mengatakan " kalau di kunyah aku pasti akan mengigit duri dan kepala yang rasanya tidak enak, jadi aku menelanya saja. ikan ini tidak besar kok " ucapnya yang membuat kris gemas, rupanya di balik sifat tertutupnya, rupanya suho cukup polos dan ia memang butuh kasih sayang terlihat dari sifatnya yang tiba-tiba manja..

Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap keakraban mereka, baru kali ini ia melihat kris dekat dengan mudah oleh orang yang baru ia kenal, yaa luhan tahu itu karena insiden waktu itu yang membuat mereka harus bersama, lalu bagaimana dengan jessica, alpha, beta dan ibunya, mereka pasti tidak akan menerima suho.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, kris menyuruh suho segera tidur, dan suho dengan patuhnya ia akhirnya mau tidur, lagi pula ia juga lelah perjalanan pulang dari tempat merantau itu sangat melelahkan, butuh 5 hari untuk sampai hutan tempat rumahnya dan tak menyangka ia di sambut oleh dua serigala.

Kris tersenyum menatap wajah damai suho yang tertidur, di usak rambutnya pelan dan menaikan selimut sebatas dada lalu mencium keningnya, kris beranjak ke luar menghampiri luhan yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai.

" hei! " kris mencoba mengangetkan luhan tapi itu tidak mungkin, luhan memiliki indra serigala yang lengkap tentu ia menyadari keberadaan kris walau ia berada di kejauhan 30 meter di belakangnya.

Kris duduk di samping luhan mengikuti sepupunya menatap langit yang gemerlap penuh bintang.

" kris..." kris menoleh menatap sepupunya penasaran, sepertinya luhan hendak mengatakan sesuatu " ada apa?" tanyanya.

" tidak! aku hanya masih bingung kenapa kau dengan suho, dia itu-"

" cacat ?" potong kris cepat

" ya...itu aneh, kau serigala yang sempurna bagaimana jika alpha tahu, orang-orang tahu, keluargamu pasti malu "

" tidak ada orang yang sempurna luhan " sela kris " semuanya tidak ada yang sempurna, terutama aku. aku juga memiliki kekurangan-"

" bagaimana dengan jessica, kris? " sela luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kris menatap luhan tajam seolah-seolah ia di salahkan.

" dia bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik " jawab kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan luhan, luhan menghela nafas menatap langit gelap yang menjadi temanya malam ini.

" alpha harus tahu kris..." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya

Kris terkejut tak menemukan suho di sampingnya ia langsung berlari keluar mencarinya, kris menghela nafas lega begitu melihat sosok putih itu sedang asyik bermain air di sungai, kris perlahan mendekatinya.

" hei...apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanyanya dan ikut masuk ke dalam sungai, suho yang sedang ada di dunianya ia tidak memperhatikan kris. suho sangat senang bermain air bahkan ia bisa menangkap ikan dengan mudah seolah air telah memberitahu letak ikan di dalam air, kris menatapnya kagum.

" woah...bagaimana kau melakukan itu ? " suho terkejut tiba-tiba (suara) kris ada di dekatnya, suho menunduk malu dengan pujian itu.

" maukah kau mengajariku? " kata kris antusias. suho tersenyum malu " menangkap ikan sebenarnya mudah. hanya mengandalkan pendengaran dan penciuman " jelas suho, kris terdiam.

" kau memiliki indra yang lengkap, kau pasti bisa melakukanya "

"..."

" kris...? "

" aku tidak bisa melakukan itu suho " suho mengernyit

" kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukanya? semua orang tentu saja bisa " bingung suho.

" ya semua orang, tapi aku tidak " jawabnya dengan suara lemah, suho yang mengerti ada sesuatu dengan kris perlahan mendekatinya, kris memegang tanganya agar ia tidak jatuh terpeleset.

" aku sama sepertimu " kata kris yang membuat suho makin bingung " aku cacat dan aku buta " katanya lagi yang sukses membuat suho tambah bingung.

" kau bisa melihat " sangah suho, kris menghela nafas, menarik suho ke dalam pelukanya, kris memeluknya erat.

" kau tidak tahu apa yang aku maksud dengan aku buta"

" aku buta bukan karena tak bisa melihat...tapi aku tak bisa mencium keberadaan seseorang " jelas kris, suho membelalak tak percaya.

" maksudmu kau..."

" indra penciumanku tidak berfungsi, serigala yang tidak memiliki penciuman sama dengan buta, itu adalah kecacatan yang fatal, bagi mereka lebih baik tak memiliki mata dari pada kehilangan indra pencium " jelas kris yang sukses membuat suho membeku.

" selama ini aku selalu berbohong pada ayah, kalau aku bisa berburu, padahal semua itu hasil buruanya luhan. aku sangat berhutang banyak padanya, tanpa dia mungkin aku sudah di tendang keluar " kata kris dengan tawa yang di paksakan, ini sangat miris tapi kris mengatakan seolah itu lelucon yang lucu.

" malang sekali nasibmu kris..." ucap suho dan melepas pelukanya, menatap kris dengan inten walau ia takakan bisa melihat raut wajah kris tapi ia merasakanya, saat ini kris sedang mencurahkan hatinya.

" kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku? apakah luhan juga mengetahuinya? " kris mengeleng

" tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali kau...dan mungkin sekarang luhan juga mengetahuinya " jawabnya, suho menghela nafas.

" aku tidak mencium aroma luhan sejak bangun tadi " kris mengernyit.

" kamana dia?"

" mungkin dia pulang "

"..."

" kris? "

" cempat kembali suho! " kata kris tiba-tiba, menarik suho keluar dari sungai dan berjalan kembali ke gua, suho mengernyit heran.

" kr-"

" tetap di sini! " ucap kris tegas begitu membawa suho ke dalam gua, suho menatap kris bingung dengan perubahan drastis ekspresi kris mengetahui luhan tidak ada, apa ia khawatir pada luhan? bukankah sebelumnya ia bilang tanpa luhan, kris tidak bisa apa-apa? apa mereka punya ikatan? begitu banyak hal-hal tentang luhan yang suho tidak mengerti mengenai hubungan mereka.

" kris, apakah luhan-"

" luhan pasti pulang ke rumah " potong kris cepat " aku yakin dia pasti akan mengatakanya pada alpha tentang hubungan kita " semua ucapan kris membuat suho kebingungan lalu apa hubunganya dengan alpha?suho benar-benar tak mengerti.

" lalu apa hubunganmu dengan alpha? " tanya suho, kris terdiam.

" dia...dia ayahku " jawabnya yang sukses membuat suho membelalakan matanya terkejut " dia tidak tahu aku cacat dan malah sengaja menjodohkanku dengan omega pilihanya, "

" dia-"

sret

Suho tiba-tiba mendorong kris menjauh, kris menatapnya heran kenapa suho tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

" suho? "

" pergi! " bentak suho

" suho..."

" aku bilang pergi!" bentaknya lagi lebih keras, setetes kristal bening tiba-tiba meluncur dari bola mata berlianya " aku pikir kau berbeda dari serigala lain kris. aku pikir kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku, aku pikir kau...hiks...ternyata aku salah! aku memang bodoh mempercayai orang asing sepertimu, kau sengaja melakukan ini! kau pembohong kris, kau pembohong. kau sama saja membunuhku dengan tangan orang lain. kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan dengan anak-anakku " kata suho lalu merosot ke lantai dan menangis kencang, membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, kris yang bingung makin kelabakan dengan suho yang tiba-tiba marah dan mengira ia telah menfaatkanya apalagi ingin membunuhnya, sungguh bukan itu maksud kris sebenarnya.

" suho aku-"

" pergi kris...aku ingin sendiri " kata suho di selingi tangisanya, kris yang tidak tega dan tidak ada pilihan lain, memilih meninggalkan suho, mungkin suho butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiranya, mungkin itu pengaruh hormon, orang hamil memang terkadang moodnya selalu kris menenangi diri sendiri.

Kris berjalan pergi meninggalkan suho sendirian di hutan, ia berjalan melangkah menjauhi gua, entah ia akan kemana, pikiranya sedang kacau, seharusnya ia tidak usah mengajak luhan kemari kalau akhirnya dia yang menceritakan semua rahasianya pada alpha, kris harus bersiap-siap di tendang sebelum alpha menjatuhkan hukuman pada suho. kris tahu ayahnya pasti akan kecewa dengan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya dan suho menjadi korbanya, kris berjanji akan mencintai suho sepenuh hatinya, itulah tekadnya.

srek

Kris terkejut mendengar suara langkah ringan yang seperti sedang mendengus kesal karena kebiasaan sepupunya yang selalu mengintai, kris pura-pura tak peduli dan tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan serigala berbulu coklat gelap terus mengikutinya.

Kris yang jengah dengan permainan kucing-kucingan ini, berteriak memangil sepupunya " xi luhan! keluarlah ini tidak lucu " serunya.

Seekor serigala berbulu coklat galap berjalan pelan mendekatinya, serigala itu berubah bentuk ke wujud hybrida.

" beta xi ? " kaget kris, rupanya beta xi yang tadi mengintainya dan bukan luhan, kris merasa tak sopan telah berteriak padanya. beta xi adalah ayah kandung luhan yang merupakan adik dari alpha sekaligus pamanya.

" ya. aku di tugaskan oleh alpha untuk mengajakmu pulang " ucap beta xi, kris mendengus kesal dengan ucapan beta xi barusan, hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang dan kini beta xi malah menyusulnya dan menyuruhnya pulang, ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya karena telah meninggalkan menantu kesayanganya selama berbulan-bulan.

Kris menghela nafas " baiklah, ayo pulang " katanya lalu berjalan pergi lebih dulu dengan di ikuti beta xi di belakangnya, kris terpaksa menerima ajakan beta xi pulang ke rumah, ia juga kebetulan akan mengatakan hal penting pada ayahnya, kris siapa dengan keputusanya, walau kemungkinan ayahnya akan marah besar.

.

.

TBC

Tanpa catatan penulis.


	4. Chapter 4

Title :wolfme

Regret

.

.

.

Ruang pertemuan antara pack yang di saksikan oleh para petinggi antar pack kini terlihat mencekam dengan kehadiran kris putra tunggal alpha wu, alpha jung tentu datang atas laporan omeganya yang telah di campakan pasanganya dari pack wu, ia datang tentu meminta pertangung jawaban dari orang tuanya yang resmi meminang putrinya, dan kini sang tersangka sedang di sidang atas kesalahanya.

kris berdiri diam, ekspresi datarnya menatap tajam namja paruh baya yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanya yang juga memiliki ekspresi dingin dan datar seperti dirinya, namja itu berjalan pelan penuh ke angkuhan menghampiri kris, kris tak melepas pandanganya ke depan, bahkan tubuhnya tak bergeser seincipun sejak beta xi mengajaknya pulang, tak di sangka ia di sambut oleh pimpinanya langsung.

Alpha wu marah saat mengetahui putra tunggalnya telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang ia dengar dari mulut keponakanya, ia murka dan menyuruh sang beta langsung turun tangan menjemput disinilah mereka sekarang saling adu tatapan mata, seolah mata mereka adalah senjata paling kuat, siapa yang lebih dulu berkedip. dia yang akan kalah.

" aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu wu yifan!?" serunya membentak kris dengan menyebut nama aslinya, kris tetap diam tak bergeming.

" aku sudah mempersiapkan omega terbaik dari berbagai pack untuk menjadi pasanganmu, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih serigala buta itu! "

" apa kau tahu! kenapa serigala itu di asingkan? karena dia cacat. serigala cacat tak berhak memiliki keturunan, karena mereka akan cacat juga! "

" kita kaum hybrida serigala, adalah kaum tertinggi. bila ada satu di antaranya yang cacat maka kita akan lemah " mendengar ceramah ayahnya tentu kris ingin menangis, secara tidak langsung dia telah menghina dirinya, kris tentu sadar dia bukan serigala sempurna karena itu ia memilih pasangan yang cacat juga.

" apakah kau memanfaatkan dia sebagai alat agar kau tidak akan menjadi mate dengan jessica? " kris mengepalkan tanganya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih , ayahnya yang berwibawa, tegas dan sangat di hormatinya entah kenapa kali ini sangat menusuk kata-katanya, tak pernah sekalipun kris di bentak ayahnya seperti ini.

" tapi kau masih bisa menjadi pasangan jessica tanpa menyingkirkan si cacat itu, tenang saja kami tidak melanggar hukum alam, bukankah yang tertulis di buku takdir mengatakan seorang serigala normal berhak meninggalkan pasanganya jika pasanganya cacat? "

" bagaimana kalau aku juga tidak normal? " kris dengan beraninya menyela ucapan ayahnya.

"kau..."

" aku tidak mau menjadi mate jessica karena aku berbeda. aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkan kehormatanmu sebagai alpha besar dari pack wu, bila kau keberatan dengan keputusanku ma-"

" CUKUP! " bentakan tak kalah keras dari alpha sukses menghentikan ucapanya.

" SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BICARA? SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBUKA MULUT? KAU ANJING KECIL YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG KLAN KITA ! "

Luhan tersentak dengan bentakan keras alpha wu, ia bersembunyi di balik pungung ayahnya dengan tubuh gemetar, jujur luhan merasa bersalah telah menceritakan hal ini pada alpha dan akibatnya... alpha marah besar pada kris di hadapan pack lain.

" luhan..." luhan mendongak menatap ayahnya yang tadi memanggilnya dengan lembut " temuilah ny. wu, ajak dia ke hutan tempat serigala pasangan yifan ..." luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya bicarakan.

" pergilah sekarang! sebelum para musang menemukanya " luhan membulatkan matanya, sekarang ia tahu maksud ayahnya. luhan menganguk lalu berlari keluar mencari ny. wu.

" kau harus bertangung jawab nak "

.

.

Persidangan itu telah di selesaikan dengan damai, dengan syarat kris harus mengawini jessica sekarang juga agar mereka ada ikatan dan kris tidak mungkin akan kembali lagi ke hutan menemui suho, seperti takdir yang tadi ayahnya sebutkan, serigala boleh meninggalkan pasanganya yang cacat dan mencari pasangan lagi, tapi...apa itu berlaku dengan kris? dia juga cacat masalahnya dan tidak ada takdir yang menyebutkan pasangan serigala yang sama-sama cacat boleh meninggalkan pasanganya, bukankah justru itu melangar takdir?.

Atas keputusan ke dua alpha, akhirnya mereka sepakat mengawini mereka walau sekarang belum waktunya. dan kris mau tidak mau harus menyetujui keputusan ayahnya.

Dan kini kris hanya duduk diam di pinggir ranjang dengan jessica yang sudah mulai setengah telanjang akan memulai ritualnya(?).

" kris..." ucap jessica beringsut mendekati kris yang masih berdiam diri, memeluk punggungnya dari melakang menikmati kulit harum tubuh pria yang akan resmi menjadi pasanganya.

" ini adalah malam pertama kita...aku sudah lama membayangkan hal ini dan setelah itu kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu " ucapnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan dirinya akan memiliki keluarga dengan kris dan bersama anak-anaknya nanti.

Jessica mendorong kris, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, telentang di bawahnya, jessica menyeringai dan menidih tubuh kris di bawahnya.

" kau milikku sekarang dan selamanya " bisiknya lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal pria di bawahnya, melumatnya sensual agar pria di bawahnya mengikuti permainanya, namun kris masih kaku tak merespon ciuman dan sentuhan jessica,

Jessica kesal kris tak membalas ciumanya, dengan berani ia melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, bergerak meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengoda pria itu, dan...hasilnya masih tetap sama kris sama sekali tak tergoda olehnya, jessica mendengus kesal dengan namja ini, kenapa ia sama sekali tak tertarik padanya padahal banyak serigala jantan di luar sana yang berlomba-lomba berusaha menarik hatinya, harusnya kris beruntung karena ia memilih dirinya. apa karena ini belum musim kawin jadi kris tak tertarik padanya?.

" maaf jessica...aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku sudah memiliki pasangan " kata kris tiba-tiba bangun dari tiduranya(?) dan menyingkrikan jessica agar ia tak menduduki tubuhnya, kris benar-benar risih dengan posisi seperti ini.

" kenapa kau menolakku kris..,bukankah alpha sudah bilang, kau berhak meninggalkanya karena dia cacat "

" lalu?...apa kau nanti akan meninggalkanku juga? jika aku cacat? " balas kris , jessica mengernyit bingung.

" apa maksudmu? kau tidak seperti itu... "

" aku cacat " ucap kris singkat

" apa maksudmu? "

" aku katakan sekali lagi, aku cacat! apa kau masih tidak percaya? " kata kris lalu turun dari ranjang, mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

" sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan yang lebih sempurna jess..."

" maafkan aku ..." ucap kris lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar meninggalkan jessica yang masih mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, kris menolaknya, kris lebih memilih serigala buta yang tinggal di hutan sana, jessica tak percaya ia telah di tinggal oleh pasanganya, perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, tak di pungkiri hatinya sangat kecewa dan tentunya sangat sakit.

.

.

Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, kris serigala coklat keemasan berlari kesetanan menembus hutan di tengah malam tak ia hiraukan yang ia pikirkan hanya suho yang sedang menunggunya di sana, kris berharap suho tak marah lagi padanya, ia berharap suho akan menyambutnya dan melupakan masalah tadi siang.

srak

Mata kuning serigala kris berbinar senang melihat cahaya dari dalam gua, dengan tak sabar kris langsung menerobos masuk masih dengan wujud serigalanya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sangat mustahil dan tidak percaya bagi kris berada dalam gua itu, 2 orang yang paling di kenalnya tiba-tiba berada di tempat ini.

" kris..." suaranya lembut dan lemah, terdengar jelas penuh kesedihan, seorang namja yang juga berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya hanya berdiri diam di sebelah wanita itu...

" mama?... "

" maafkan aku kris...kita terlambat " kata wanita itu yang merupakan ibu kandung kris menyesal, kris mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan ibunya, kris heran kenapa luhan dan ibunya datang kemari, apa kah luhan yang mengajaknya kemari? itu pasti! lalu ada apa dengan suho kenapa ia tidur senyenyak itu tanpa tergangu sama sekali padahal ada 2-3 di tambah dirinya- orang yang mendatanginya, kris perlahan mendekati suho yang masih berbaring di ranjang, wajahnya lebih pucat dari terakhir ia lihat dan sangat ringkih.

" dia tidak apa-apa " ucapnya tersenyum kecil membelai rambutnya ringan.

" kris...dia " luhan nampak ragu-ragu, ny. wu mengangukan kepalanya menyuruh luhan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya " kris...suho sedang tidak baik-baik saja " ucap luhan akhirnya, ia tegang menunggu reaksi kris tapi sepertinya kris tak peduli ia masih membelai kepala suho sayang, luhan menghela nafas lalu mengeleng ke arah ny. wu.

" sekelompok musang datang kemari " kata-kata ibunya sukses membekukan kris, kris tahu siapa yang di maksud dengan para " musang ", musang adalah istilah untuk polisi alam, sekelompok predator, menghukum siapapun yang melangar takdir, predator adalah pemangsa yang keji, kalau dia datang kemari itu berarti...suho tidak baik-baik saja.

" dia mengalami keguguran dan janinnya tak bisa di selamatkan "

DEG

" Kris! " teriak ny. wu berlari mengejar kris, kris berlari keluar dengan tubuh serigalanya, berlari kencang entah kemana, luhan melompat keluar mengejar kris, pakaianya seketika terkoyak saat bertransformasi, ia berlari mengejar kris, luhan tahu saat ini kris kalap dan ia pasti akan melampiaskanya pada orang " itu", orang yang telah menyakiti pasanganya, luhan memang tidak tahu perasaan kris pada suho, mereka adalah pasangan dengan kawin paksa tapi kenapa kris begitu peduli?.

Luhan masih berlari mengikuti bau serigala kris, ia tidak menemukan kris dengan matanya, luhan tertinggal jauh karena kris sangat unggul dalam hal berlari siapapun tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecepatanya, kris adalah serigala dominan ia kuat dan gagah karena itu ia di tunjuk sebagai alpha tapi sayangnya ia menolak, luhan mempercepat larinya begitu ia ingat jalan yang ia lalui adalah jalan menuju rumahnya, apa yang akan kris lakukan dengan pulang ke rumah? luhan kira kris akan mendatangi langsung markas para musang.

AWHOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luhan menghentikan larinya begitu ia mendengar longlongan kesedihan, ia tahu itu kris, luhan tak pernah menyangka kris akan sesedih itu melihat siapapun terluka, bahkan saat kakaknya meninggal kris sama sekali tak pernah melonglong. sepertinya kris benar-benar memilih serigala buta itu sebagai pasanganya.

Orang-orang keluar dari rumah saat mendengar longlongan anjing, mereka menatap heran serigala besar yang masih melonglong sedih, jika serigala melonglong pasti salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi meninggal , mereka kenal serigala ini, dia adalah kris sang tuan mudanya tapi kenapa melonglong? apa ada angota keluarganya yang meninggal?, alpha berjalan kedepan menyingkirkan kerumanan orang yang masih menatapnya serigala itu heran, mendekati serigala kris yang terus melonglong.

Kris menghentikan longlonganya begitu orang yang ia tuju sudah berdiri di depanya, matanya berkilat marah dengan mengeram memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang runcing seolah mengajaknya duel, alpha wu menatap tenang serigala kris ia tak takut sama sekali, bahkan dengan beraninya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kris.

kris berlari menerjang alpha wu, berniat menacapkan taring-taringnya di tubuh ayahnya, ia ingin ayahnya merasakan sakit seperti dirinya.

tapi sebelum taringnya mengenai ayahnya, sesuatu telah menabrak tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlempar menjauh, kris langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap geram dengan sesuatu yang mendorongnya, rupanya itu luhan, serigala coklat muda yang tak begitu besar dari dirinya tapi ia cukup kuat.

Luhan menyusut dan tubuhnya kembali ke bentuk manusia, ia berlari dan berhenti di depan alpha merentangkan tanganya menjadi tameng melindungi sang alpha.

" kris hentikan! semua ini bukan salah ayahmu, tapi kesalahanmu!" teriak luhan di depan alpha wu, menatap tajam serigala kris yang masih di kuasahi amarah " seharusnya kau tidak memilih suho-"

GRAAAWWWWWWW

Kris makin mengeram marah tak peduli dengan apa yang luhan katakan, alpha menepuk pundak luhan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menyingkir, dan luhan dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia menyingkir, kakinya sudah lemas karena geraman keras kris dan ia juga takut kris akan melukai dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

" maafkan aku yifan...semua ini salah ayah " ucap tuan wu yang membuat semua orang tercengang, tak menyangka alpha besar wu mengucapkan kata maaf walau dengan anaknya sendiri, mereka tahu alpha wu sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran yang tak pernah sekalipun ia melakukan kesalahan.

Kris tak mempedulikan ucapan ayahnya, ia tetap berlari dan menerjang tubuh ayahnya, kaki-kaki bercakarnya menerkam tubuh alpha yang tak berdaya di bawah kakinya, matanya masih berkilat marah.

" aku sudah kehilangan yixing. awalnya aku juga akan mengasingkanmu tapi yixing yang seharusnya jadi penerusku tewas, terbunuh oleh beruang saat sedang berburu "

" semua salahku yang terus memaksanya berlatih keras, padahal saat itu ia masih berusia 12 tahun. kau...satu-satunya anak ayah, ayah terpaksa menyembunyikan kelemahanmu agar mereka tak mengucilkanmu, ayah ingin kau tetap menjadi alpha dan mengatasi kekuranganmu sendiri, kau masih bisa berburu tanpa mengandalkan indra penciumanmu " kris tersentak dengan penjelasan ayahnya, rupanya ayahnya memang sudah mengetahuinya, ia pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan itu semua untuk melindunginya, kris merasa sangat bersalah pada ayahnya, rupanya ia sangat menyayangi sejak mediang kakaknya meninggal, kris tidak menyukai kakaknya karena dia selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewah dari ayahnya, ia sangat iri pada kakaknya, kematianya seolah sengaja memberikan kris kesempatan untuk membuka hati ayahnya.

Kris melepas cengkraman kukunya di tubuh ayahnya, berjalan mundur menatap orang-orang yang menatapnya terkejut, terutama luhan, yang tidak percaya dengan keadaan kris, kris memalingkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

TBC

ada (banyak) yang nanya ya..ff-nya kok gak pernah d lanjut?

lanjut kok, cuma aku selalu hiatus tiba-tiba nunggu good moodku balik, aku memang gini orangnya suka semrawut(?) sendiri, jadinya malah stress. beberapa ff-ku bakalan di lanjut cuma...ya itu nunggu moody jadinya lama.

AN: FF ini aku karang sendiri dengan istilah yang aku juga karang sendiri, jadi kalau bingung jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak depan aku usahain cepat update , ngak ding! kalau ada reviewnya ngena dan bikin aku semangat lanjutinya, aku bakaln cepat update.

thanks to review...? maaf aku gak balas dan gak di sebutin satu-satu, yang penting aku mau ngucapin terimakasih.


End file.
